Pink Punch Meiru
is the 28th episode of the Rockman.EXE Stream anime. It originally aired on April 16, 2005 in Japan. Summary The episode begins with Lan, as Cross Fusion MegaMan fighting Takeo Inukai and Asteroid BeastMan in Neo WWW's latest scheme. Outside the Dimensional Area, Maylu, Rush and Dex (who is making a delivery) are cheering for him. Lan made short work of the Asteroid Navi, forcing Inukai to retreat. After the Dimensional Area disappeared and Lan reverts back to his normal form, his friends come over to congratulate him over his latest success. Seeing how tired he is, Dex treats his friend for lunch much to Lan's excitement. At Number 1 Curry, Lan reveals that he had been busy lately as he is the only Net Saver around who can performed Cross Fusion to combat the Asteroid Navis. Chaud, on the other hand, is still at Netopia and has yet to make any plans to return. After Lan left, Dex and Maylu discuss on how should they make Lan's job a little easier and Dex came up with a brilliant idea. At SciLab, Dex requested Dr. Hikari to allow him and GutsMan to perform Cross Fusion. Dr. Hikari was hesitant to help him due several reasons but with Dex's persistence, he had no choice but to comply. Instead of teaching him how to perform Cross Fusion however, Dr. Hikari took Dex and Maylu to a tour around the lab and bid them farewell after a trip to the gift shop. Dex was too engrossed with the trip that he failed to realize that he was tricked until Maylu reminded him about the initial reason for their visit. Dex entered the lab again and demanded to see Dr. Hikari but the people in charge at the main lobby stated that Dr. Hikari is in a meeting and that they may not see him until after. Just then, Mr. Famous entered the lobby and asked what all the commotion is about. Upon listening to Dex's plan, Mr. Famous took interest in it and asked the children to follow him to his lab. Mr.Famous first explained that until now, the only way that Navis could materialize into the Real World is with the use of a Synchro Chip or a Dimensional Chip. However, a Navi in the past had found a different way to do so. Maylu immediately remembers about the time ShadeMan turned Rush into a Synchro Chip and used it to enter the Real World and cause havoc. Mr. Famous believes that if the same process can be done again, Cross Fusion might be possible. After bringing Rush to his lab, Mr. Famous scanned him and found out that the data that turned Rush into a chip was still within him. Rush is given a Synchro Chip Case which will allow him to transform into a chip and can be slot in as usual. When Rush realized that he will be performing Cross Fusion with Dex and GutsMan, he immediately cowered towards Maylu, apparently in fear of Dex and that he refuses to be used by him. Rush would rather Cross-Fuse with Maylu and Roll instead. Maylu was surprised as even though she used to dream of performing Cross Fusion, she is now fighting Asteroid Navis which are much more powerful than anything she fought before. Frightened by Dex, Rush immediately escaped into the CyberWorld and Maylu asked Roll to find him. Just then, Mr. Famous received a report about viruses appearing at the newly open Dinosaur Land and Lan had already been sent to investigate. Upon hearing this, Maylu and Dex immediately leave the lab and head to the theme park. At Dinosaur Land, Lan was informed by the person in charge about the case and denies seeing any viruses but is still willing to allow Lan to investigate. Maylu and Dex arrived and draged Lan into the park under the guise of investigating. At first Lan was furious that the two of them are taking things lightly but after a while, even he start to enjoy the attractions the park provides. Unknown to them, Narcy Hide was also at the park, carrying out Neo WWW's latest scheme. In the CyberWorld, GutsMan continue to chase Rush but fails miserably. Eventually, Roll scolded and told him to stop running and go to where Maylu and the others are. Back in the real world, Lan and his friends enter an area that was supposedly closed for construction. Inside, the trio were shocked to find a giant Walla and other giant viruses that are in the real world. Narcy reveals himself to the children and explain his newest plan to them. Using Asteroid VideoMan's ability to magnify and replicate objects, he planned to create an army of viruses to attack the city. Once Narcy summons VideoMan to attack them, Lan requested Mr. Famous to activate at Dimensional Area. In his Cross Fusion form, Lan is about to fight VideoMan but found himself outnumbered as VideoMan summons the viruses he created to help him. This combined with his already exhausted state has put Lan in the mercy of the villains. Just then, Roll informs Maylu that she had brought Rush with her. After being forced by Dex, Rush complied and transformed into a Synchro Chip. Dex began slotting the chip into his PET and a bright light envelops him. This shocked everyone around him but instead of Cross Fusion, an explosion suddenly occurred, cancelling the process and injuring Dex. Mr. Famous just remembered that he had not checked Dex and GutsMan's Synchro Rate and the reason of their failure is probably that it is too low. VideoMan continued his attack on Lan. Due to the sheer number of viruses, Lan is unable to counter attack. As Maylu wondered how can she help her childhood friend, Mr. Famous contacted her. Remembering that Maylu and Roll had high Synchro Rate after being tested by Dr. Hikari in the past, Mr. Famous tells Maylu to perform Cross Fusion instead. Maylu was still nervous in doing so but seeing the boy she is in love with in trouble, Maylu eventually gets over it and tells Rush to transform into a Synchro Chip again. Unlike her last encounter with the Darkloid SwordMan, Cross Fusion is a success this time and Maylu finally is able to transform into C.F. Roll. In her new form, Maylu is able to injure VideoMan and open a Rush Hole to send the viruses back into the CyberWorld. After several consecutive hits, Lan and Maylu is able to defeat VideoMan, foiling Narcy's plan. Once the two of them return to their normal form, Lan compliments Maylu how strong she is in her Cross Fusion form. After Mr. Famous contacts them again and inform how high Maylu and Roll's Synchro Rate is, Lan tells Maylu good luck in helping him fight the Asteroid Navis from that day on. Upon hearing this, Rush immediately runs away as he refuses to become a Rush Synchro Chip again. Roll explains that any injuries Maylu receives in their Cross Fusion form, Rush will also receive. Lan expresses his disappointment as he believed he had found a "replacement" for Chaud. Realizing that she was being treated as "Chaud's replacement" Maylu leaves Lan angrily but secretly in her mind, she promises to herself that if Lan ever needs that kind of help again, she will gladly perform Cross Fusion for him. At Number 1 Curry, Dex wonders how to increase his Synchro Rate so he could perform Cross Fusion, too. Just then, Lan received another case and head off to investigate. Maylu tells Rush that they should follow him too but he had already escaped into the CyberWorld. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Maylu *Dex Oyama *GutsMan *Dr. Hikari *Rush *Mr. Famous *Takeo Inukai *Asteroid BeastMan *Narcy Hide *Asteroid VideoMan Battle Chips *Step Cross *Sword Trivia *Maylu is finally able to perform Cross Fusion after failing to do so in the 42nd episode of Axess. *When Maylu failed to perform Cross Fusion last season, her PET gave out an error. However, when Dex tried it, his PET explodes. Mr. Famous made the assumption that his probably "low" Synchro Rating is to blame. Maylu's previous failure at Cross Fusion was probably because her PET was unable to recognize the Synchro Chip which was designed for use with Lan's PET. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Stream episodes